Collaborative computing allows a multitude of individuals to interact with each other through utilizing desktop computers, laptops, mobile devices, or other types of computing systems in a collaboration session. Some examples of collaboration sessions can include instant messaging conversations, teleconferences, electronic meetings, or other forms of collaboration of individuals in a group. The ability to share, modify and collaboratively create data through collaborative computing can enhance production and the overall quality of a product. These collaboration sessions can range from scheduled meetings including individuals from a common subject area, to unscheduled meetings including individuals from many different subject areas. In some examples, collaboration sessions can be derived in a non-deterministic manner (i.e. starting with a group of 5 individuals and then adding an additional 3 individuals over time). The ability to establish relevant and important individuals in these collaboration sessions can be of great benefit to the situation.